Primeval: Children In Need
by Daphne.T.Greengrass
Summary: That's right another Primeval Special! Every year a charity called 'Children in Need' trys change to the lives of disadvantaged children across the UK. You cant blame the ARC for wanting to Help! A must read for comedy lovers! Now Complete!
1. Children In Need

"Okay, so first I should explain what you are doing here." Lester said.

Lester, Connor, Abby, Nick, Sarah, Jenny, Becker and _Helen_ were all sat in Lester's office.

Lester was sat at his desk, while the rest were sat in chairs in front of him.

"But, first, I think you should explain why she is here." Nick said pointing to Helen.

"I'll get to that!" Lester snapped.

"Every year in the UK, a Charity called 'Children in Need' raise's money to help disadvantaged children around the world grow up to have a safe future." Lester explained.

"And the BBC Producers want us to do a Primeval speical for Children in Need." Lester said.

"Wait, I thought Comic Relief already made us do that?" Abby asked.

"They did, but Children in Need is a different Charity, I'm not sure how, but it is." Lester explained.

"So, what will this 'Speical' make us do." Becker asked.

"Well Captain Becker-What The _Hell_ Are You Wearing?" Lester yelled.

Becker had a big black Afro on top of his head.

"I. Lost. A. Bet." Becker said scowling at Sarah.

Sarah giggled.

"Right, well, Its Children in Need, we can just tell the producers you wearing it for that reason." Lester said.

"So, what _do _we have to do?" Connor asked.

"Connor, have you ever seen the 'EastEnders' Children in Need Special?" Lester asked.

"Oh god no!" Connor said worryingly.

"I'm Afraid so." Lester said sadly.

"You mean we have to, you know." Abby asked.

"Yes, Indeed we do." Lester said leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, thats all fine, but why's she here?" Jenny asked, pointing to Helen.

"The producers wanted her to be, they thought it would be funny. Seeing you and her fight over Cutter." Lester said smiling.

"What-over-wait-Cutter-wait-what!" Jenny shouted.

"James! I think you'lle find I'm engaged!" Jenny shouted

"Not any more though, right?" Nick said smiling.

Jenny scowled at Nick.

"One question. What's in it for us?" Helen asked.

"Oh here we go!" Jenny whispered, but loud enough for every body to hear.

"Well, you will be helping disadvantaged children lead a full and healthy life." Lester said.

"And?" Helen asked.

"And, your in the ARC right now, I can have you killed like that." Lester said snapping his fingers.

Helen laughed.

"You dont scare me." She said smiling.

"Just ignore her." Nick told Lester.

"So, back to subject. When do we start?" Connor asked.

"Well, the second to leave my office." Lester said crossing his arms.

Nick, Jenny, Connor, Abby and Sarah all looked at each other nerviously.

"Will all of the Staff have to do it, Sir?" Becker asked.

"Yes, everybody." Lester said sadly.

"I see." Becker sighed.

"So, what are you all waiting for?" Lester said gesturing towards the door.


	2. Get Ready!

"Wait, who's that?" Connor asked.

Connor, Abby, Nick, Helen, Jenny, Becker and Sarah were walking down the path to Lester's office.

Connor was pointing to a man sat at the Anomaly Detector.

"I thought he was with you." Becker whispered.

"If he was with me, why would I be asking who it was?" Connor whispered back.

Becker pulled out a shot gun.

"Stay where you are!" Becker shouted running down the path towards the man.

Connor, Abby, Nick, Helen, Jenny and Sarah followed.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" The man shouted jumping up from the Detector and putting his hands behind his head.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Becker asked aiming his gun at the mysterious man.

"My name is Danny Quinn, I'm a police officer and I was called here by a mister James Lester." The man said.

"Put your gun down Becker, He's telling the truth." A voice said.

Becker turned to see Lester leaning against the railings outside his office.

Becker lowered his gun.

"Who is he? Why is he here." Becker asked.

"Well, are Producers wanted him on the show, apparently he's going to become a main character on day." Lester said starring at the man.

Becker stared at the Man.

"Mate, you do know there's a giant black head growing on your head." Danny laughed pointing at Becker's Afro.

Cutter, Connor and Lester giggled.

"I Lost A Bet!" Becker shouted.

Becker turned and stormed out of the Mains room.

"I like him already." Nick said smiling.

"So, hole's in Time, Man eating dinosaurs, and Mutants from the Future?" Danny asked.

Connor, Abby and Danny were sat in the mains room, by the Anomaly Detector.

Connor was sat in a chair in front on the Detector, while Abby and Danny were sat on a table that had been pushed next to it.

Abby was swinging her legs like a kid.

"Yeah." Connor said smiling.

"You gotta be joking me." Danny said smiling.

"Nope, From a Columbian Mammoth on the M25 to a Raptor in a Shopping center." Abby said smiling.

"And a Gorgonopsid in the Forest of Dean to a Flock of Dodo's in a Football Stadium." Connor said also smiling.

"Okay, why dont you all just tell me what I'm doing here! Where are the Cameras?" Danny shouted.

"Danny, there's no camera's." Abby said smiling.

Danny laughed and put face in his hands.

"Hey Abby." Sarah said walking into the room.

"Hey Sarah, whats up?" Abby asked.

"Well, I've just been reading some Primeval FanFiction." Sarah told Abby.

"Oh cool! Have you read that one by IEvenstarEstel? I think its called 'Remember a Day'?" Abby asked smiling.

"Oh yeah that one in Brighton?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah!" Abby said.

"Well I just finished reading 'Hostage' by Squabble." Sarah said.

"Ooooohhh." Connor said in a childish voice.

"Sarah and Becker, sitting in a Tree." Abby sang.

Sarah put her fingers in her ears.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Connor sang.

"La-la-la-la-la." Sarah sang.

"First Comes love." Danny sang.

"Then Come's Marriage." Abby sang.

"Then comes Jesus in a Baby Carriage!" Connor sang.

"Thats it, I'm not coming back here again." Sarah said walking back through the doors she came through.

Connor, Abby and Danny laughed.

"So, why don't you to explain to me what I'm doing here?" Danny asked.

"Fine, As we already said, this is a show called Primeval. And the producers of are show wants us to do a 'Children In Need' special." Connor said.

"And I assume you know what Children in Need makes show's do, thats what we have to do for the next 24 hours." Abby said.

"Seriously?" Danny asked with a disappointed face.

"Yeah." Connor said looking at Abby nervously.

A moment of Silence.

"Well, best get back to work, shall we?" Connor asked.

"Sure." Abby said hoping down from the table.

"Woah-woah-woah, what should I do?" Danny asked.

"Well, You could stay with me and just sit there, you could go help Becker fix that broken Ford, or you could go watch Nick stare at the Matrix." Connor said smiling.

"Watch a guy typing, watch a guy play with sticks or watch a guy fix a car?" Danny asked.

Abby laughed.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in the garage." Danny said walking away from Connor.

"Well, that's him taken care of." Connor said.

Abby laughed.

"Oh, one more thing." Danny said running back to Connor.

"Where's the Garage?" Danny said smiling.

"But why do I have to take care of the child?" Becker asked.

Becker was sat on the bonnet of a Ford.

Connor was stood in front of him.

Danny was sat in the drivers seat.

All three were in a small garage.

"Well, he doesn't want to watch me watch the monitor or help Cutter make is Matrix." Connor said crossing his arms.

"You said my name?" Cutter asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, you know, I'm glad your all here, I need your help." Becker said.

Becker jumped down from the bonnet and walked around to the other side of the car.

"I can't get the bonnet to close properly, I was hoping force could do it." Becker said.

"Alright, Connor, you go round to Beckers side. Danny! Get out here!" Cutter said banging on the windscreen.

"What's up pal?" Danny asked jumping out of the car.

"I need you to push down on the bonnet one 3." Cutter said.

"On it boss." Danny said.

"3, 2, 1, Push!" Cutter said.

Danny, Becker, Cutter and Connor all pushed down on the bonnet.

"Thanks, its been takeing me hours to get that down." Becker said.

"So, what now?" Danny asked jumping onto the bonnet.

"Well, We could check out the Fire-arms, or perv on Women using the CCTV cameras around the ARC?" Becker said jumping onto the bonnet.

Danny giggeled and pointed at Beckers hair.

Becker scowled at him.

"Nope sorry mate. There's only one woman in my life." Danny said smiling.

"Me too." Becker laughed.

"Me three." Connor said getting into the drivers seat.

"Me four." Cutter said getting into the passengers seat.

"You have two." Connor whispered.

Suddenly all the lights went out.

When they came back on, the four men gasped.

Connor, Becker, Cutter and Danny were wearing sparkling tuxedos.

**Connor:**I've never met a girl that make's me feel the way that you do.

**Becker:** Your alright.

**Danny:**When ever I'm asked who make's my dream's real, I say that you do.

**Becker: **Your outta sight.

**Suddenly the door to the garage opened and Lester came in, wearing a tuxedo**.

**Lester**: So, Fee-fi-fo-fum

**Cutter: **Look out baby, casue here I come.

**Suddenly Becker, Danny and Lester jumped into the back seats of the car.**

**All: **And I'm bringing you a love that's true.

**All:**So get ready, get rreeaaaddyy.

**Connor:** I'm gonna try to make you love me too.

**All:**So get ready, get rreeaaaddyy.

**Lester: **Casue here I come!

**All: **Get ready. Casue here I come.

**Danny: **I'm on my waaayyyy.

**All: **Get ready. Casue here I come.

**Nick: **If you wanna play hide and seek with love, let me remind you.

**All: **Its alright.

**Becker:** But the lovein' you're gonna miss and the time it take to find you.

**All: **Its outta sight.

**Lester: **So twiddy-dee, twiddy-dum.

**Danny: **Look out baby, casue here I come.

**Connor:** And I'm bringing you a love that's true.

**All: **So get ready, so get rreeaaaddyy.

**Becker: **I'm gonna try to make you love me to.

**All: **So get rreeaaaddyy. So get rreeaaaddyy.

**All: **Casue here I come.

**All: **Get ready casue here I come girl!

* * *

**Yeah! A Primeval musical! The story was orignaly to be writen by InGenWorker, but I adopted it. We both came up with the idea when we saw the EastEnders verson of this. I really hope you like the songs to come, (btw: Reivew what your fav songs are and I might put them in my story!)**

**I never really saw myself as a musical girl, this is only really writen for a bet, lol, please review!**


	3. When it was me

"Were are the boys?" Jenny asked.

Abby, Jenny and Sarah were sat in the mains room.

Jenny and Sarah were sat at the table Abby and Danny were sat at.

They both had Coffee in there hands.

Abby was sat in Connor's place at the Anomaly Detector.

"Connor said something about helping Becker change a car tire." Abby said.

"Well, what about Nick and Lester? They cant all be helping him." Sarah said, takeing a drink of her coffie.

"Well, you never know. They are boys." Abby said.

Jenny and Sarah nodded.

"Oi! Maitland!" Helen shouted walking into the mains room.

"What is it Helen?" Abby asked not looking away from Jenny and Sarah.

"Where's Nick?" Helen asked approaching her.

"Obviously not with you." Jenny whispered.

Sarah laughed.

"What's that Claudia?" Helen asked standing behind Abby's chair.

"Oh nothing, Charlotte." Jenny said smiling.

Helen scowled at Jenny.

"Charlotte?" Abby whispered smiling.

"Nick's old nick name for her. Inst that right?" Jenny asked Helen.

"Why Charlotte?" Sarah asked.

"Long story. So, do you know where he is or what?" Helen asked putting her hands on her hips.

"If I did, do you really think I would talking to you?" Jenny asked.

"You still havent answered by question." Helen said smiling.

Jenny laughed.

"And why should I?" Jenny asked.

"Or I'll get Nick to-" Helen was cut off mid-sentence by Jenny.

"You'll get Nick to do what? What in the world would Nick _ever_ do for you?" Jenny asked.

"He's my Husband, He'd do anythi-"

"No Helen he would'nt! You dissapper through a Anomaly for 8 years! You Kill his best friend! And you wipe 'Claudia Brown' from existence!" Jenny said.

"That's not true! I never wiped Claudia Brown from existence! That wasn't me!" Helen shouted.

"Oh Helen! Then who was it!" Jenny shouted jumping down from the table.

"I Don't Know But It Wasn't Me!" Helen yelled.

"Well, It Wasnt Nick or Ryan, And You Where The Only Other One!" Jenny yelled.

Suddenly Helen's fist collided into Jenny's face.

"HELEN!" Abby shouted as Jenny fell to the floor.

Abby and Sarah both jumped down to help Jenny.

Helen ran.

She ran out of the the door's of the main room.

Down a corridor.

Behind her she could here Abby and Sarah chaseing her.

"Helen!" Sarah shouted.

Helen saw a open door; she ran through it.

Dead End.

However, she had just ran into Nick's office.

"My God." Helen said looking at the Matrix.

Helen approached the large structure in the middle of the room.

"Wimbledon Golf Course, Late Creteacous, Pteranodon." Helen said taking one of the notes of the structure.

"Hold it right there!" Abby shouted running into the room.

Sarah ran in after her.

Helen turned to Abby.

Abby was holding a Tranquilizer at her.

"Relax Abby, I'm not going to do anything." Helen said walking over to Nick's desk.

"Why'd you do it Helen?" Abby asked.

"That's none of your business." Helen said sitting down at Nick's Desk.

Abby cocked her gun.

"I'll ask you again: Why'd you do it Helen?" Abby asked.

"She was telling me that Nick Didn't love me." Helen said.

"But Helen, he doesnt." Abby said putting her gun down.

"Don't Say That! You Don't Know Anything!" Helen shouted.

"But Helen-" Sarah began.

"No Sarah! What would you to know! You weren't there! You weren't there when he came home from work at night! You weren't there on are first date to the London museum! You weren't there when we taught lesson's together! You weren't there when the doctors told me I couldn't have kids! You weren't there! Either of you! So don't tell me who loves who!" Helen shouted.

She was almost in tears.

Abby walked across the room and sat down on the desk next the Nick's.

"Helen, that may be so, but he love's somebody else now." Abby said.

Sarah walked across the room and sat down with Abby.

"You're wrong Abby!" Helen said.

"Helen, Jenny is going to ask Nick out on a date, she told me. It's over between you and him." Sarah said.

"No. No. Your wrong." Helen said shaking her head.

Suddenly all the lights went out.

When they came back on, the three girls gasped.

They all were wearing Sparkling Prom Dresses.

**Helen:**Ohh

**Helen: **No, nnooo

**Helen: **Yeah, yeah

**Helen, Abby and Sarah jumped down from the table's and stood in the middle of the room.**

**Helen: **She's got green eye's and she's 5'5; Long Hair all down her back.

**Helen: **Cadilliac Truck. So the hell what's so special about that?

**Helen: **Look's like a Model, she's done some acting. So she weighs buck of 5.

**Helen: **And I guess she's alright, if perfection's what you like.

**Helen: **Ooh, ooh.

**Helen: **And I'm not jealous, no I'm not.

**Helen: **Ooh, ooh.

**Helen: **I just want everything she's got.

**Helen: **Ooh, ooh.

**Helen: **He look's at her so amazed.

**Helen: **I remember way back when he used to look at me that way.

**Helen: **Tell me what make's her so much better than me.

**Abby and Sarah: **S-so much better than me

**Helen: **What make's her just everything that I can never be.

**Abby and Sarah: **I can never be.

**Helen: **What make's her his every dream and fantasy.

**Helen: **Because I cant remember when it. Was. Me.

**Helen:**And now he doesnt feel the same.

**Helen: **I remember he would shiver every time I said his name.

**Helen: **He said nothing felt as good as when he gazed into my eye's

**Helen: **Now he dun't care I'm alive. How did we let the fire die?

**Helen: **What makes her so much better than me?

**Abby and Sarah: **What make's her so much better than me?

**Helen: **What make's her everything I can never be?

**Helen: **What make's her his every dream and fantasy?

**Helen: **Because I can remember when it was me.

**Helen: **W-what make's her so much better than me?

**Abby and Sarah: **What make's her so much better than me?

**Helen: **What make's her just everything I can never be?

**Helen: **What make's her his every dream and fantasy?

**Helen: **Becasue I cant Remenber when IIIIT Wwwaaasss Meeeee.

**Helen: **When it was me.

* * *

Hi! Shorter chaptor this time. Thanks's you guys for your reviews, Keep them coming! Thanks to Stephanieella96 for telling which song's you would like to see! I would like to say, this song it called When it was me, only I made to edit the song it make it a bit shorter. I thinking I'll do about 3 more chaptors? Inless anybody has any requst's?

Please review!


	4. Stayin' alive

"That was amazing!" Becker said.

Becker, Lester, Nick, Danny and Connor had just entered the main room of the ARC.

"And that Afro, totally make's the singing ten time's better!" Connor said pointing at Becker's afro.

Becker laughed.

"Jenny!" Nick shouted.

Jenny was sat on the floor next to the Detector, with a bloody nose and three workers surrounding her.

"Jenny! What happend?" Nick shouted running over to her.

"Your wife happened Nick!" Jenny said holding her nose.

"Lester! You just had to bring her in did'nt you!" Nick yelled, pushing past the workers.

"Like I had a choice." Lester said approching Jenny and Nick.

Nick bent down next to Jenny.

"Jenny are you alright?" He asked her.

"Do I look alright?" She asked.

"Were's Helen now?" Connor asked approching them.

"I dont know, she ran off down that corridor; Abby and Sarah chased after her." Jenny said as Nick moved her hand to look at the wound.

"You go try to find them." Lester told Becker.

"On it." Becker said.

Becker turned to leave the room.

"Oh one more thing Becker. Me, Temple, Cutter and Quinn changed out off are tuxedo's a while ago. You can too you know." Lester said.

Becker looked down at what he was wearing. He was still wearing his sparkly tuxedo.

"Eh, I like it." Becker said before running out of the room.

Lester scoffed.

"Lester, Is the nurse in?" Nick asked him, looking at Jenny's nose.

"Nope, she's off as a guest star for Doctor Who." Lester said.

"Ruddy Twats." Nick whispered.

"I'm going to go help Becker find Abby." Connor said.

"Oh no your not. We need the Detecter monitored 24/7 there hasnt been a Anomaly in day's." Lester said.

"But-" Connor began.

"No but's Mr. Temple." Lester said crossing his arm's.

"Quinn. Go find Mrs. Maitland." Lester told Danny.

"On it sir." Danny said running out of the room.

"Nick honesly, I'm fine. It's just a bit of blood." Jenny said holding her nose.

"Yeah but you dont know that. It could be a lot worse that it look's." Nick said.

"Nick, I'm fine ok." She said.

"Are you sure?" Nick said.

Jenny put her hand's on Nick's cheek's.

"Nick. I. Am. Fine." She said looking into his eye's.

Nick sighed.

He stood up.

"Well, If your sure." He said.

"She's sure, now, let's get back to work people." Lester said clapping his hands.

The three people around Jenny walked away.

Connor walked around Lester, Nick and Jenny and sat down at the Detecter.

"But your hand's in the air." Becker said.

Becker was stood in Nick's office.

He was holding a Shotgun at Helen.

Helen was sat at Nick's desk with her feet up.

Abby and Sarah were looking at the Matrix.

"Relax Becker, she wont hurt anybody." Abby said.

"She already has." Becker said approching Helen.

"Becker put the gun down, Abby's right." Helen told him.

"Shut up!" He shouted at her.

"Your not going to shoot me Becker." Helen said smiling.

Becker loaded his gun.

"Hey, Have you found her?" Danny said running into the room.

"Helen this is your last chance!" Becker shouted.

Helen huffed.

She slowly stood up.

She put her hand's up.

"Ok, you got me. Now what?" Helen asked.

Becker looked around nerviously.

"Now, I'm takeing you back to the main room so you can apologise for hitting Jenny." Becker said.

"And If I dont?" Helen asked smiling.

"I will shoot you on site." Becker said.

Helen laughed.

"You wont shoot me Hilary." Helen said.

"That's Captain Becker to you." Becker said.

Helen laughed.

"Lose the Tuxedo and the Hair. Then we'll talk." Helen said laughing.

"Anything?" Lester asked.

Connor was sat at the Anomaly Detector with Lester stood next to him.

Nick and Jenny were sat on a table next to the Detector.

Jenny had a ice pack.

"Sorry Sir, No Anomalys yet. I've even check in with a Russian Team, they have nothing." Connor said typeing something.

Lester growned.

Suddenly the room to the mains room was flung open.

Becker walked in dragging Helen by the shoulder.

Abby and Sarah were following them.

Becker walked up to Jenny and Nick.

He pushed Helen towards Nick and Jenny.

"Say it." He said pointing his gun at her head.

"I'm. Very. Sorry. For. Hitting. You." Helen said through her teeth.

Nick laughed.

"You think that's enough?" He asked standing up.

"Nick, not now. It's fine. I forgive you Helen." Jenny said grapping Nick's arm.

Nick scolled at Helen.

He began walking towards the door.

"Hey Professer. Wait up!" Connor said jumping out of his chair and catching up with Nick.

"What is is Connor?" Nick asked walking towards the door.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Nick stopped in his track's and turned to Connor.

"Do what Connor?" Nick asked.

"Well Jenny, she was like putty in your hands just becasue you asked her if she was alright. I have ben doing that with Abby since a met her." Connor said.

Nick laughed.

He began walking back towards the door.

"Wait where you goin?" Connor shouted after him.

"To show you how I do it."

Nick flung open the door's to a corridor.

The light's went off.

They came back on.

He was wearing his tuxedo again.

He began walking down the corridor

**Nick: **Well you can tell by the walk I use my walk, I'm a lady's man, No time to talk.

Suddenly a door on the corridor was flung open.

Connor walked out wearing his tuxedo. He bgan walking with Nick.

**Connor: **Music Loud and women warm. I've been kicked around since I was born.

A another door was flung open.

Becker walked out still in his tuxedo; he began walking with Nick and Connor.

**Becker: **And now it's alright, It's ok. And you may look to other way.

**All: **We can try, to understand.

**All: **The 'New York Times' ' affect on man.

Meanwhile in Cutter's office...

Abby, Jenny and Sarah were wearing sparkling dress's.

**Abby: **When you're a brother. Or when you're a mother.

**All: **You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

**Sarah: **Feel the city breakin'

**Jenny: **And ev'rybody shakin'.

Suddenly the door erupted open and Connor, Becker and Nick marched in.

**All: **And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

A Disco ball lowered down from the above.

**All: **Ah, ha, ha, ha,

**All: **Stayin' alive.

**All: **Stayin' alive.

**All: **Ah, ha, ha, ha,

**All: **Stayin' .

*Clap*

*Clap*

**Jenny: **Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.

**Abby: **Somebody Help Me, yeah. I'm still allliiivvveee.

**Girls: **Ah, ha, ha, ha,

**Boy's: **Stayin' alive

**All: **Stayin' alive.

**Girls: **Ah, ha, ha, ha,

**Boy's: **Stayin' alive

**All: **Stayin' alive.

**Girls: **Ah, ha, ha, ha,

**Boy's: **Stayin' alive

**All: **Stayin' alive.

**Girls: **Ah, ha, ha, ha,

**Boy's: **Stayin' alive

**All: **Stayin' alive.

* * *

Hi, short song this time. Sorry I havent updated in a while...

Anybody got any idea's for next song? I have two in mind that will be makeing it in.

Once again sorry of for long wait.

Bye x


	5. Supercalifragilissticexpialidocious

"Where did you six disapper off too?" Danny asked.

Nick, Jenny, Abby, Connor, Becker and Sarah had just entered the main's room.

Danny was sat at the Detecter.

"Children In Need." Becker said.

"Oh, next time include me will ya'?" Danny asked smiling.

"Oi Danny, off the Detecter." Connor said walking towards him.

"Ok, ok." Danny said standing up.

"Your not even suppost to be looking at it." Connor said sitting in the chair.

"Well Mr. Lester told me too, Conn what's wrong?" Danny asked.

Connor stared at the screen.

Everybody looked at the screen.

_'Error: System failure_

_Error: System failure_

_Error: System failure_

_Error: System failure_

_Error: System failure'_

"Connor, what's that?" Abby asked.

"Very Bad news." Connor said.

"Lorraine, Cancel the appointment with Sir, Jacob's." Lester said pressing at button the intercom.

He was sat in his office, at his desk.

Suddenly the door to his office was thrown open.

Nick ran in.

"Sir, you should come see this." Nick said.

"What do you mean 'It's not working'!" Lester shouted.

Lester was stood next to the Detecter.

Connor was rapidly typeing on the keybored.

"Well, It's not working! A Anomaly was Detected but it over loaded the system!" Connor said.

"Great. A Anomaly is out there with who know's what coming out of it, And we are just stood here with are hand's in are pockets relying on a Collage student!" Lester shouted.

"Just like the good old day's." Nick mumbled.

Jenny giggled.

"Did you get any sort of reading on it at all?" Lester asked Connor.

"It said something about 'Wood Hall Zoo, Runcorn." Connor said.

"There isnt a place in Runcorn called; Wood Hall Zoo." Abby said looking at Jenny.

"Wood Hall Zoo?" Jenny asked Nick.

"Wood Hall. Runcorn. Wood Hall Park. Hallwood Zoo. Hallwood Park!" Nick shouted.

"Got it!" Connor said standing up.

"Ah! Not so fast!" Lester said grabbing Connor's shoulder.

He pushed him back onto the chair.

"Becker, you and the team head out there. Temple, Cutter, Lewis, Maitland, Quinn and Page, your staying right here." Lester said.

"What! But-" Abby began.

"No! But's!" Lester yelled.

Becker began walking towards the door.

"Captian Becker! Please change out of tuxedo before somebody's see's you!" Lester yelled after him.

"But I'm keeping the hair!" Becker yelled runing out of the room.

"Idiot." Lester mumbled.

"Sir, you cant be serious?" Nick asked Lester.

"Temple and Page need to fix the Detecter. You said your self you have been meaning to make the Matrix bigger. Mrs. Maitland's car is no longer working. And Quinn need's to go find Helen." Lester said folding his arm's.

Nick huffed.

* * *

"Open the door's! Open the door's!" A voice shouted from the corridor outside the main's room.

Connor was sat at the Detecter, Abby and Sarah were sat at the table next to him. Lester has his arm's crossed and was stood next next to him. Danny was holding Helen's arm's behind her back, they were stood a couple of feet away from Connor. And Nick and Jenny were leaning against the Detecter with coffie in there hands.

Everyone looked at the door's.

"Well dont just stand there! Open the door's!" Lester shouted at some near by workers.

The three worker's ran over and opened the double door's.

Becker and the swat team ran in. With a Anomaly between them.

They were stood in a square, Captian Becker at the front, a solider at the left, right and back.

Each of them was holding a giant magnet.

As they ran towards the team, the anomaly came with them.

"What on earth?" Nick mumbled.

Finally Becker and the swat team reached the Detecter.

"Let it go boy's!" Becker shouted.

All four men let go of the magnet's. All four magnets shot into the Anomaly.

The four men backed away.

There was now a Anomaly in the ARC, meter's away from the Detecter.

_"Becker! What On Earth Are You Doing!" _Lester shouted.

"It's ok sir, let me explain." Becker said. He was out of breath.

"Ok. After finding the Anomaly in the middle of a round-about, the team went through to find out which period it lead to. It lead to Mt. Everest, 25 year's ago. After we found out nothing could or would go through it, I remember when Temple mentioned he was working on a Anomaly sealing Device. One the acutally close's the Anomaly's, not lock's them. We rememberd that there where some Magnet's in the Car. So, we drove it back to you." Becker said breathing deaply

"Brilliant! Thank you Becker! I've alway's wanted by very own Anomaly!" Connor said.

"And your positive nothing will enter it?" Lester asked.

"Yeah. Possably a Bigfoot or two." Becker said.

Sarah giggeld.

"Well, what are we standing here for? Abby, Danny, you two help me bring it in." Connor said standing up.

"Sorry mate, I've got Helen. Nick, can you do it?" Danny asked pointing the Helen.

"Sure." Nick said.

"Ok, let's go." Connor said running towards the door.

"Ok, Nearly ready." Connor said.

Connor was stood next to the Detecter.

In front of him was a machince that looked similar to the ALD (Anomaly Locking Device).

Lester, Danny, Becker, Nick, Sarah, Jenny, Abby and Helen were sat on or around the table next to the Detecter.

Danny had a box of Popcorn.

"How much longer?" Lester asked looking at his watch.

"There's no guarantee it will work first time." Connor said connecting two wire's.

"Well it better do." Lester said.

"Sir, with all due respect, give him a break. He's trying." Jenny said.

"Thank you." Nick whispered to Jenny.

"Hey Pal, can I have some of that?" Becker asked Danny.

Danny past'ed him the box of popcorn.

"Me too." Sarah asked.

Becker took a mouth full of the popcorn and pasted the box to Sarah.

"Abby, you want some?" Sarah asked her.

"No thank's." Abby said.

"Jenny?" She asked.

"No Thankyou." Jenny said.

"Helen?" Sarah said.

"Get lost." Helen said.

"Ok, It's ready." Connor said.

Everybody stared at him.

"5...4...3...2..." He counted.

He tuck a deep breath.

"Please." He mumbled.

"1." He said.

Connor's hand slammed down on a big red botton.

A beam on bright pink light shot out of the Machine and flew into the Anomaly.

Nothing happend.

Suddenly the Anomaly began to spin.

It also began to shrink.

It span faster and faster. The faster it went, the faster it shrank.

Untill it fianlly dissappered.

Everybody was silent.

Connor had a giant smile on his face.

"CONNOR! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Abby shouted jumping of the table and into his arms.

"Connor! Well done mate!" Becker said patting his back.

"Connor!" Sarah said hugging him.

"Well done Connor." Nick said, stareing at the empyt spot.

"Connor that was amazing! It was wonder full, it was-It was-It was. It was..." Abby began.

Suddenly all the light's went off.

Then came back on.

Everyone ghasped.

Each one of them was wear cloth's from 1960.

All the girl's were in black dress's with large blue hat's.

All the boy's were wearing Stripped T-shirt's with White Pant's and Top-Hat's.

The Boy's also had broom's.

Abby had a big, black, umbrial

**Abby: **It's Supercalifragilisstic-expialidocious, even though the sound of it is something quite atrociuos.

**Connor: **If you say it loud enough.

**Sarah: **You'll alway's sound precocious.

**Abby, Connor and Sarah: **Supercalifragilisstic-expialidocious!

**Nick and Jenny: **Um-diddle-diddle-um-didleye.

**Danny and Helen: **Um-diddle-diddle-um-didleye.

**Danny: **Cos I was afriad to speak when I was just a lad.

**Becker: **Me Father gave Me nose a tweak.

**Lester: **Told me I was bad.

**Connor: **But then one day I learned a word.

**Danny: **To save me ekien nose

**Becker: **The biggest word you ever herd!

**Lester: **And this is how it go's:

**Boy's: **Oh! Supercalifragilisstic-expialidocious!

**Sarah: **Even through the sound of it

**Jenny: **Is something quite a atrociuos

**Helen: **If you say it long enough!

**Abby: **You'll alway's sound precocious!

**Girl's: **Supercalifragilisstic-expialidocious!

**Nick, Jenny and Helen: **Um-diddle-diddle-um-didleye

**Lester and Becker: **Um-diddle-diddle-um-didleye

**Sarah and Danny: **Um-diddle-diddle-um-didleye

**Connor and Abby: **Um-diddle-diddle-um-didleye

**Danny: **I've travled all around the world.

**Connor: **And everywhere he went.

**Becker: **He'd use this word and all would say' 'There go's a special gent'.

**Lester: **We took some Martini to past the day with me. I say this special word and then they ask me out for tea!

**Nick: **Oh Supercalifragilisstic-expialidocious!

**Danny: **Even though the sound of it is something quite atrociuos

**Jenny: **If you say it loud enough

**Helen: **You'll alway's sound precocious

**Nick, Danny, Jenny and Helen: **Supercalifragilisstic-expialidocious!

**All: **Um-diddle-diddle-um-didleye!

**All**: Um-diddle-diddle-um-didleye!

**All:** Um-didleye!

**All:** Um-didleye!

**Abby: **You can say it backwards which is Suoicodilaipxe-itsiligarfilacrepus, but, That's going a bit too far dont you think?

**All:** Um-didleye!

**Becker: **So when the cat has got your tonge.

**Sarah: **There's no need for dismay!

**Danny: **To summon up this word!

**Jenny: **And then you've got a lot the say!

**Lester: **But better use it carefully

**Abby: **Or it could change your life.

**Danny: **One night I said to me girl

**Nick: **And now the Girl's me Wife!

**Helen: **She's...!

**All: **Supercalifragilisstic-expialidocious!

**All: **Supercalifragilisstic-expialidocious!

**All (Whispereing): **Supercalifragilisstic-expialidocious!

**All**: Supercalifragilistic-ex-pia-li-DOUCIOUS!

* * *

**Hiya x **

**I want to thank you guy's for all your review's, you guy's are great! When I was young my mum went to collage so I had to spend the whole day at my grandma's, this was her favote song so I know all the word's to it (Not sure if that is good or bad). I picked a Anomaly to open up in the Round-About at Hallwood Park becasue it's where I lived before moving to Manchester. I know you dont spell Supercalifragilisstic-expialidocious with the - in the middle, but becasue my document uploader is a retard it refused to use the full word, and automaticly delete's it.**

**My Spell check isnt working that well, so sorry if there are some Miss-spelled word's.**

**Untill next time x**


	6. Rockstar and Primeval meet's Top Gear

"And If you really think about it, It really is a beautiful Car." Richard Hammond said.

Richard Hammond was stood next to a Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG.

He was in the ARC car park, parked next to the building.

"And so concludes this episode of _Top Gear. _Please join us next time when Jezza take's a-"

"Oi! Who are you?" A voice shouted from behind him.

Richard turned to show Becker, Connor, Danny, Jenny and Abby stood at the door's of the ARC.

"This is a restricted area!" Becker shouted.

"I'm terribly sorry, I was just filming the last episode of-"

"Wait! I know who you are!" Connor shouted smiling.

"Your Richard Hammond!" Connor shouted.

"Oh My God!" Abby shouted grabbing Connor's arm.

"Mr. Hammond, I am a extremely big fan." Danny said approaching the short man.

"Why thank you." Richard said shakeing Danny's hand.

"Mr. Hammond, we are extremely sorry for Captain Becker. Please, take all the time you need. Am I on Camera now?" Danny asked looking into the camera.

"Hey Hold on!" Becker shouted walking towards 'The Hamster'.

"Mr. Hammond, Can I have your autograph?" Connor asked running towards him.

"Of course." Richard said taking a pen and paper off Connor.

"Hear you go." Richard said passing back the paper.

"Wait! Who is this 'Person'?" Becker asked standing in front of Richard.

"Becker, you don't know who this is?" Jenny asked standing next to Richard.

"No." Becker said looking down at the little man.

"He's Richard Hammond. From Top Gear." Jenny said putting her hand on Richard's shoulder.

Abby did the same.

"So? I dont care who he is! I dont want him in _my _ground's." Becker said folding his arm's.

"Becker, lay off. He's filming." Danny said standing behind Richard.

"Filming! Why do I care if he's filming! Why should I let a man who look's like a Gerbil film his little TV show in my grounds! The ground's I'm here to protect!" Becker said.

Everybody from the ARC team was stood behind him, apart from Becker, who was stood in front of him.

"Becker! Very Manly! Pick on the smallest one from the show!" Connor said.

"It's Hamster actually, not a Gerbil." Richard said nervously.

"Take me home, Hamster." Abby whispered seductively into Richard's ear.

Connor coughed.

"Look! Just get out of here!" Becker shouted.

"Mate, what's on your head?" Richard asked pointing upwards at Becker's afro.

Becker growled at him.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going." Richard said remove Abby and Jenny's hands from his shoulder.

He slowly walked backwards towards the car.

Everyone looked at Becker angrily.

Richard got into the car.

"I'm going." He said sitting down.

"You might want to move." Richard said starting the engine.

The ARC Team and the Top Gear Camera crew moved backwards, away from the car.

Richard slammed his foot down.

The car 'Wheel Spined' into a start.

Richard drove away from Becker at about 20 mile's a hour.

He then performed a a doughnut and began speeding back towards the ARC team.

He slowed the car down next to the group.

He rolled down the window.

"Before I forget, Would anyone like to meet the 'Stig'?" Richard asked smiling.

"I thought you would never ask." Jenny said walking towards the car.

Becker put his arm out in front of her.

"Maybe another time." He said.

"Suit your self." Richard said rolling up the window.

He then 'Wheel Spined' into a start and shot off out of site.

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell that was about!" Becker asked.

"Celebrity Guest Star, we thought we told you." Connor said.

"Would someone please tell me where: Becker, Temple, Maitland, Lewis and Quinn are?" Lester asked.

Lester was stood next to the Anomaly Detecter. On the table next to him was Nick, Sarah and Helen in handcuffs.

"They went out for a coffee brake." Sarah said.

"Yes, so did you three, your back, they aren't." Lester said looking at his watch.

"There off doing that crossover with Top Gear remember?" Nick said.

"What? When was this planed?" Sarah asked.

"Back in the 'Stayin Alive' part of the show. I asked Helen to tell you, Lester and Becker." Nick said.

"Explains why we didn't know then." Lester said scowling at Helen.

Helen stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what song is it this time?" Sarah asked.

"You don't know?" Nick asked.

"No, I was cleaning out the Dracorex Paddock at the time of the Meeting with the producer's." Sarah said.

"Well, it's-" Nick whispered the rest.

"Oh! I love that song! Are we all doing it or just some?" She asked.

"All of us." Nick said smiling.

"Think Again." Helen said.

"Shutup." Nick said.

Suddenly the door's to the room was flung open, Becker, Abby, Jenny, Connor and Danny walked in.

"I cant believe you never watched Top Gear!" Connor said looking at his autograph.

"Well, If I was told about it, I would have watched it." Becker said.

"Sorry about that, her fault." Nick said gesturing towards Helen.

"Finally. Temple, Meet Chair. Chair, Meet Temple." Lester said pointing at Connor and then the Anomaly Detecter Chair.

"Okay." Connor said folding up his autograph and placeing it his his pocket.

"Have you been able to fix it since the incident?" Lester asked.

"Yeah." Connor said sitting down at the chair.

"Sir, should I take her to the prison hold?" Becker asked gesturing to Helen.

"I have a name." She said.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Sir, should I take to Dog to the Prison hold?" Becker asked smiling.

Connor and Abby giggled.

Helen scowled at him.

"Yes." Lester said.

"Get up." Becker told Helen.

Helen stood up and held out her rist's.

Becker grabbed the handcuff's and began to drag her to door's.

"Hold on. I'll go with you." Jenny said running after them.

Abby sat down at the table with Sarah and Nick.

"So, what about me?" Danny asked.

"What about you?" Lester said leaning against the Detector.

"Well, what should I do?" He asked.

"Do what the rest of the ARC Staff do." Lester said.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Well, you could travel into the amazing world of studying a Dodo's dead roten body with the scientist's. Watch the uglest woman alive with Becker. You could even, watch Temple search up Dinosaurs, if you can handle it." Lester said.

Danny laughed.

Danny walked out of the room.

"So, are we doing anymore crossover's?" Lester said turning the Nick.

"Yeah. We are suppose to meet: The 10th Doctor from _Doctor Who, _Jack Shephard from _LOST_and Mr. Blobby from _Noel's House Party_." Nick said.

"Mr Who?" Lester asked.

"No, Doctor Who." Connor said smiling.

Lester scolled at Connor.

"Mr. Blobby." Nick said dissapointedly.

"Oh god." Lester said putting his head in his hands.

"So, Abby, Wann'a play a Game?" Connor asked.

"Sure." Abby said smiling.

"Okay. 'I want a...'?" He asked.

"Sure. Okay, I'm traped on a Dessert Island, full of Dinosaurus. I'm trapped in a little cottage, that's about to be flattened by a Borelosaurus Rampage. I want a..." Abby said.

"Um." Connor said.

"You would want a Spade to dig your self out." Nick suggested.

Abby shuck her head.

"A Indistruckable suit." Sarah suggested.

Abby shuck her head.

"A Insurance Lawyer to get the claim back on the cottage." Lester suggested.

Abby shuck her head.

"I know! Cat-nip to throw out the window, you could divert the rampage." Connor said smiling.

"Correct." Abby said smiling.

"Uh?" Lester asked.

"It's how we got the Sauroposeidon Herd back through the Anomaly a while back." Abby said.

"Nick, you want my go?" Connor asked.

"Sure Connor." The Scottish man said.

"I am a Scottish middle aged man. I worked at a University, before working with the coverment in a Top Secret Opertaion. My Wife cheated on me with my Best Student, before dissappering for 8 years. She then return's and start's ruining my new life working for the Goverment. My best Student and Friend is Murdered by My Wife. And now my Wife want's to take over the world. Tell me what I need?" Nick asked.

Everybody looked at each other nerivously.

"A Brand new House on a episode of _'Crib's'?" _Connor suggested.

"A Bathroom you can play Baseball in?" Abby suggested.

"A King-sized Tub, big enough for ten plus me?" Sarah asked.

Suddenly all the light's went off.

Then they came back on.

Everyone ghasped.

Connor, Lester and Nick were in Blue Jean's, Back leather Jacket's and half of Nick's hair was died Red.

Abby and Sarah were wearing _extremley _Sort Black Leather Skirt's and Small black Tank Top's, showing there clevage's and Belly Botton's.

Everyone stood up and walked a couple of feet away from the Detecter.

**Nick: **I through with standing in line for club's I'll never get in.

**Connor: **It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win this.

**Lester: **Life hasnt turned out quite the way I want it to be.

**Abby: **_Tell me what you want_

**Nick: **I want a brand new house.

**Connor: **On a episode of crib's.

**Lester: **And a bathroom I can play baseball in.

**Nick: **And a King-sized Tub big enough for ten plus me.

**Sarah: **_So what you need?_

**Nick: **I'll need a credit card that's got no limit.

**Connor: **And a Big Black Jet with a Bedroom in it.

**Lester: **Gonna join the mile high club at 37,000 ft.

**Abby: **_Been there. Done that._

**Nick: **I want a new tour bus full of old guitars.

**Connor**: My own star on Hollywood Boulevard.

**Lester: **Somewhere between Cher and Jame's Dean in fine for Me.

**Sarah: **_So how you gonna do it?_

**Nick: **I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame. I'd even cut my hair and change my Name!

Suddenly the door's the the main's room were kicked open.

Becker and Danny walked in and join the rest, dressed like the rest of the boy's.

**Danny: **Casue we all just wanna be big rockstars!

**Nick: **And live in hilltop house driving 15 Cars!

**Becker: **The girl's come easy and the Drug's come cheap!

**Nick: **And we all stay skinny casue we just wont eat!

**Danny: **And we'll, hang out in the coolest bar's.

**Becker: **In the VIP with the movie star's!

**Nick: **Every good gold digger's!

**Danny: **Gonna wind up there!

**Becker:** Every Playboy Bunny!

**Nick: **With her beach blond hair. And we'll!

**Connor: **Hey, Hey, I wanna be a rockstar.

**Lester: **Hhheeeyyy, Hey, I wanna be a rockstar.

*Pasue*

**Nick: **I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassel's.

**Connor: **Hire 8 body gaurds that love to beat up A**Hole's.

**Danny: **Sign a couple autograph's, So I can eat my meal's for free.

**Abby:**_I'll have a quesadilla, on the house_.

**Lester: **I'm gonna dress my A** with the latest fashion.

**Becker: **Get a front door key to the Playboy Mansion.

**Nick: **Gonna date a centerfold that love's to blow my Money for me.

**Sarah: **_So how you gonna do it?_

**Nick: **I'm gonna cut trade this life for fortune and fame. I'd even cut my hair and change my name!

**Danny: **Casue we all just wanna be big rockstars!

**Nick: **And live in hilltop house driving 15 Cars!

**Becker: **The girl's come easy and the Drug's come cheap!

**Nick: **And we all stay skinny casue we just wont eat!

**Danny: **And we'll, hang out in the coolest bar's.

**Becker: **In the VIP with the movie star's!

**Nick: **Every good gold digger's!

**Danny: **Gonna wind up there!

**Becker:** Every Playboy Bunny!

**Nick: **With her beach blond hair.

**Connor: **And we'll hide out in the private room's!

**Lester: **With the latest dictionary and Today's who's who!

**Danny: **They'll get you anything with that evil smile.

**Becker: **Everybody's got a drug dealer on speedial, well

**Nick: **Hhheeeyyy, Hey, I wanna be a rockstar.

**Lester: **I'm gonna sing those song's that offend the censors

**Connor: **Gonna pop my pill's from Pez dispencer.

**Danny: **I'll get washed up Singer's writeing all my song's.

**Becker: **Lip' Sing 'Em Everynight So I Dont Get Em Wrroonngg!

**Nick: **Well we all just wanna be big rockstars!

**Danny: **And live in hilltop house driving 15 Cars!

**Becker: **The girl's come easy and the Drug's come cheap!

**Nick: **And we all stay skinny casue we just wont eat!

**Danny: **And we'll, hang out in the coolest bar's.

**Becker: **In the VIP with the movie star's!

**Nick: **Every good gold digger's!

**Danny: **Gonna wind up there!

**Becker:** Every Playboy Bunny!

**Nick: **With her beach blond hair!

**Connor: **And we'll hide out in the private room's!

**Lester: **With the latest dictionary and Today's who's who!

**Danny: **They'll get you anything with that evil smile.

**Becker: **Everybody's got a drug dealer on speedial, well

**Nick: **Hey, Hey, I wanna be a rockstar.

**Nick: **Hhheeeyyy, Hey, I wanna be a rockstar.

* * *

**Hi guy's! You have no idea how badly I wanted to get this chaptor posted yesterday! The actual day of Children In Need! (P.S Did any of you british reader's see that Coronation Street Eastender's crossover? It was Brilliant!) This Chaptor is mostly or me, I love Top Gear and Rockstar by Nickleback. Soz for the long wait!**

**See you next chaptor! xxx**


	7. We No Speak Americano!

"So you off then?" Becker asked Danny.

Backer and Danny where stood in the ARC car park next to a Blue 1994 Corvette Convertible.

"Yeah. This 'Children in Need' stuff has interfered with my police work. I should be back by the next song." Danny told him.

Becker smiled.

"See ya later friend." Becker said holding out his hand.

Danny smiled.

"In a bit Action Man." Danny said shaking Becker's hand.

Suddenly the theme tune to 'Top Gear' began blurting out of Danny's pocket.

Danny released Becker's hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Hello?" Danny said into his phone.

Danny nodded.

"Okay. How far from here?" Danny asked his phone.

Danny paused.

"Ok, I'll be right on it." Danny said.

Danny hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket.

Becker frowned.

"Oh. Teenage Kid stole a Ford Mondeo a couple of blocks from here. He's heading this way." Danny said opening the door of his car.

"Well if you need any help." Becker said.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Danny said closing his car door.

Danny strapped his seat belt on and turned his engine on.

Danny saluted to Becker.

Becker smiled and saluted back.

Danny grinned and put his foot down.

The car's tire's screeched and Danny's car flew down the car park.

Becker coughed and waved the smoke out of his face.

"Office Danny Quinn here, to whom am I Speaking?" Danny asked his radio.

Danny was sat in the driver's seat of his convertible.

The roof was down, letting his hair fly about.

He had one hand on the wheel and a Police radio in the other.

He was driving through an empty Market Street at about 30 miles a hour.

"Hello Quinn, This is Officer _Edmund Blackadder, _where is your position?" A voice came from his radio.

"Flanders Rd, approaching Folkestone Rd, Where's the Target?" Danny asked his radio.

"Subject is driving up Vicarage Ln, approaching Folkestone Rd. You should be right behind him in a couple of seconds." The Voice said.

"Rodger That." Danny said.

Danny threw his radio onto the passenger's seat and used both hands to turn left.

Danny smiled as he emerged a couple of feet behind a light grey Ford Mondeo.

Keeping one hand on the wheel he used the other to open the glove box.

He pulled out a Police Siren.

Then it struck him.

He looked up.

Then at the Police siren.

"Oh." He said.

Danny threw the siren onto the seat behind him and picked up his radio.

"This is the Police! Pull over your vehicle now!" Danny said into the radio.

Danny's voice echoed through the empty street.

The Ford Mondeo speeded up.

Danny smiled.

'_Love a good chase!'_ Danny thought smiling.

Danny threw the Radio back onto the passenger seat and opened his glove box again.

He pulled out a Black Pistol.

He quickly let go of the wheel and loaded it.

He then grabbed the wheel and pointed the pistol and the back of the car.

Danny smiled.

He fired one shot.

The Ford Mondeo served as its back window screen shattered, littering the road with broken glass.

Danny sighed.

He fired again.

The bullet hit and blew out the Cars left Rear Light.

Danny scolded and shot twice.

The first bullet missed completely, however the second one didn't.

The bullet hit home and punchered the cars left rear tire.

The Car screeched and began to severe.

The driver of the car pulled over.

Danny slammed his breaks on, almost hitting the back of the Ford.

The Driver of the Car opened the driver's door and stepped out onto the road.

Danny unbuckled his seat belt and jumped over the Car door.

The Driver of the Car ran around the front of the car on onto the pavement.

Danny raised his gun and fired.

The Driver screamed fell face first onto the pavement.

Danny smiled and slowly walked over to the fallen Man.

"Stop pretending your Dead, The bullet only grazed your neck!" Danny said tucking his gun into his jacket.

"You shot me." The Body moaned, pulling one hand up to his neck.

"Come on. Get up." Danny said coming to a halt in front of the man.

Danny held out his hand.

The Driver of the Car raised his hand and grabbed Danny's, while keeping the other one on his neck.

"What's your name and how old are you?" Danny asked pulling up the driver.

The Driver released Danny's hand and grabbed his own neck.

He leaned back against the car.

"Are you sure you only grazed it?" The Man asked rubbing his neck.

"I'll ask you again, what's your name and how old are you?" Danny asked reaching for his gun.

"Hold on. I'll tell you. Just put the gun away." The man said.

Danny stopped reaching for his gun.

"Okay, my name is Jack Maitland and I'm Nineteen." The Man said.

"Jack Maitland? Any relation to Abby Maitland?" Danny asked.

"Yeah she's my older sister, why?" Jack asked.

"We work together." Danny said.

Jack frowned.

"No you don't. Abby work's for the Goverm- at a Zoo. Not a Police station." Jack said.

"Long story. Now, how about I ring the older Maitland and tell her what her little brother has been doing?" Danny asked taking out his phone.

"No." Jack moaned.

Danny smiled and pressed dial.

He put one finger in his ear and put his phone up to his other ear.

Danny began pacing back and forth in front of Jack.

"Your Lucky, She's not answering." Danny said putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Mate Please, I can't go back to jail!" Jack shouted.

Danny smiled.

Suddenly the whole street went black.

When it regained its light, Danny and Jack groaned when they saw what they were wearing.

Jack was wearing a Black Suit with a long green tie.

Danny was wearing a Bobbies Uniform (Before you read anymore, search 'Bobbies' on Google Images.)

"What the hell's going on?" Jack asked Danny.

"Don't worry; it's been happening to me all day." Danny said pointing at his hat.

Jack nodded.

Suddenly all the colour's on the screen faded to ether Black, white or gray.

**Danny: **Comme Te po cap chi Te v bene

**Jack: **Si tu le parle mmiezzo amercano?

**Danny: **Quando se fa lammore sotto a Luna

**Jack: **come te vene capa e di: I love You?

Jack looked at Danny, then at the street, than back at Danny.

**Jack: **Pa Pa L' Amercano!

Jack turned on his heels and began sprinting down the street.

Danny scowled, before taking off after him.

Jack jumped over a Fallen Wheelie Bin.

Danny took his Gun back out of his Pocket.

**Danny: **Pa Pa L' Amercano!

Danny fired two shots at Jack, both missed.

Jack looked back at Danny and speed up.

Danny jumped over the Fallen Wheelie Bin.

Jack ran out into the road, almost getting hit by a car, which stopped just in time.

Jack continued running down the street.

Danny ran and rolled over the bonnet of the stopped car.

When Danny reached the other end of the Car, he brushed himself off before starting to run again.

Jack came up to a lamp post.

Jack stuck out his hand and grabbed the lamp post.

Jack ran round the post twice in big circles.

At the end of the circles Jack continued running from Danny.

**Jack: **Pa Pa L' Amercano!

Danny incidentally dropped his gun.

Danny continued running after Jack.

Jack made a turn and began running down another street, a much more crowded one.

Jack looked back.

Danny hadn't turned the corner yet.

He continued running.

Jack ran past a closed Coffee Shop.

Jack looked back.

Still no Danny.

Jack casually slowed down and walked over to a bench.

Sat on the bench was man reading a News's paper.

Jack sat down next to him.

The man closed his Paper, revealing him to be Danny.

**Jack: **Comme Te po cap chi Te v bene

**Danny: **Si tu le parle mmiezzo amercano?

**Jack: **Quando se fa lammore sotto a Luna

**Danny: **come te vene capa e di: I love You?

Jack stood up and shook Danny's hand, smiling.

Then he relished who it was.

**Jack: **Pa Pa L' Amercano!

Jack ran off, further into the crowed street.

Danny jumped up and scowled, before running after him.

Jack awkwardly pushed past people in the crowed street.

Danny did the same.

Suddenly Danny pulled out a Police Bat from his Pocket.

Danny and Jack emerged from the crowd and back into a empty street.

Danny (being only a couple of feet behind Jack) lunged at him with the bat.

Jack ducked, allowing that bat to go over his head.

Danny repeated the action, only to have the same result.

Jack ran around a corner.

Danny followed him around the corner, but, he wasn't there!

The street was abandoned, with one British Mini stopped at the lights.

The light's turned green, allowing the car to drive off.

After the car left it showed Jack crouched down behind it.

Jack spotted Danny.

**Danny: **Pa Pa L' Amercano!

Jack stood up and ran down the road.

Danny jumped off the pavement and chased Jack down the road.

Jack turned yet another corner

He spotted something.

Lying on the side of the opposite street was a large bin bag!

While Danny was out of site, Jack quickly climbed inside the bag.

Danny ran onto the street.

Nothing! The only thing on the street was a Rubbish Truck and two people throwing a black bin bag into the back on it.

Danny stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms.

He shook his head.

**Danny: **Whsky sode a rockenroll

**Danny: **Whsky sode a rockenroll

**Danny: **Whsky sode a rockenroll

Danny sighed.

* * *

**Okay, cannot apologsy enough for not updateing. Been busy with school, been helping my friend Spinosaurus666 write his first fic, and I've been bust watching Primeval. I know this episode is hard to understand, The song it 'We No Speak Ameircano' by Yolanda Be Cool, and the episode makes a lot more sense if you read it while playing the song. Oh, and did you spot a crossover it this Chaptor? No? Officer Edmund Blackadder is the star of the Birtish comdey show 'Blackadder'. Next chaptor may be a while. Reviews are still welcome and request's will be considered! X**

**(P.S Post spelling mistakes I have made have been part of the song!) **


	8. Windmills of Your Mind

"So you off then?" Becker asked Danny.

Backer and Danny where stood in the ARC car park next to a Blue 1994 Corvette Convertible.

"Yeah. This 'Children in Need' stuff has interfered with my police work. I should be back by the next song." Danny told him.

Becker smiled.

"See ya later friend." Becker said holding out his hand.

Danny smiled.

"In a bit Action Man." Danny said shaking Becker's hand.

***Meanwhile***

"We're finally alone Nick." Helen said.

Nick and Helen where in Nick's office.

Nick was sat down at his desk and Helen was stood at the door.

"Unfortuanly." Nick mumbled.

Helen shut the door.

"Nick. I know me and you have had are differences but-"

"But what Helen? What could you possibly want? You had an affair with and then killed my best friend! You have ruined my whole life. There is nothing more you could take." Nick said.

"I don't want anything off you!" Helen spat.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"Well, I'm actually here because of stupid Children's Charity who wants to see all of us singing like idiots when we should be researching the biggest discovery of Mankind." Helen said.

"I meant in my Office." Nick said.

Helen was silent.

Helen approached Nick.

"You and I both have the intelligence to do anything. Solve the riddle of the Anomaly's, Close them for good, bend them to Man-Kinds will. Anything." Helen said.

Nick laughed.

"Again with this Bull-Crap?" He asked.

"Nick. We can save the planet, together. We don't need anybody else. When this special has finished, me and you can go away and work together." Helen said.

Nick smiled.

"I would rather have an orgy with Lester, Becker and Connor." Nick said.

Helen frowned.

"Nick. Please." She begged.

"Helen! The Anomaly's aren't for us to temper with! They are a natural cause and every time something travels through them it slowly rips apart the fabric of space and time!" Nick yelled.

"N-No. The Anomaly's don't have any effect on the universe. Something we do in the future makes them." Helen said.

"You really have no idea do you? You know about as much about the Anomaly's as the viewers of this God damn show!" Nick yelled.

Helen was silent.

"I spent the last decade travelling through and researching the Anomaly's. I _know _we made them." Helen said.

"You spent the last decade going through Anomaly's. Is it just be or do the Anomaly's seem to be happening more? The Anomaly's aren't supposed to be this common. You and you alone are making them bigger and more common. You may think you're saving the planet. But, your destroying the universe." Nick said.

Helen was silent.

Nick turned away from Helen and continued his work on his desk.

"You're wrong." Helen whispered.

"Oh For God's Sake!" Nick shouted.

Helen jumped.

"You want me to explain them to you? Fine." Nick sighed.

Suddenly all the lights went off. Again.

They shot back on, revealing Helen and Nick to have changed clothing.

The two where both in science coats.

The screen faded to Black, White and Grey.

**Nick: **Round. Like a circle in a spiral, like a wheel within a wheel, never ending on beginning, on an ever-spinning reel.

**Nick: **Like a snowball down a mountain, or a carnival balloon, like a carousel that's turning, Running rings around the moon.

**Nick: **Like a clock whose hands are sweeping, past the minutes on its face, and the world is like an apple, Whirling silently in space, Like the circles that you find in the windmills of your mind.

**Helen: **Like a tunnel that you follow, to a tunnel of its own, down a hollow to a cavern, where the sun has never shone?

**Nick:** Like a door that keeps revolving, in a half-forgotten dream, or the ripples from a pebble, someone tosses in a stream.

**Helen: **Like a clock whose hands are sweeping, past the minutes on its face?

**Nick: **And the world is like an apple, whirling silently in space, like the circles that you find, in the windmills of your mind.

**Helen: **Keys that jingle in your pocket, Words that jangle in your head, Why did summer go so quickly?, Was it something that I said?, Lovers walk along a shore, And leave their footprints in the sand, Was the sound of distant drumming, Just the fingers of your hand?

**Nick:** Pictures hanging in a hallway, Or the fragment of a song, Half-remembered names and faces, But to whom do they belong?, When you knew that it was over, Were you suddenly aware, That the autumn leaves were turning, To the color of her hair?

**Both:** Like a circle in a spiral, Like a wheel within a wheel, Never ending or beginning, On an ever spinning reel, As the images unwind, Like the circles that you find, In the windmills, of your mind.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo sorry for the sort chaptor, its 4:14am right now and I want to go bed. **

**But hey, guess what? It's Comic relief in england again! What do you reckon? Should I write another fic?**

**I realise this fic has gone down hill A LOT since I started. I unlike most aurthors know when to stop. The next chaptor will probaly be the last, untill next Children in Need!**


	9. Ain't no Mountain High Enough!

"And that should do you up nicely." The Doctor said.

"Thanks." Becker said.

Becker was sat on the table next to the Detector. He was top-less (but still an afro) and has a large blood gash on his shoulder. Stood next to him was a man in a science coat.

"Well, best get back to the surgery." The doctor said.

The Doctor turned around and began to talk away.

"Hang On!" Becker shouted after him.

The doctor stopped looked at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I've seen you before haven't I?" Becker asked.

"Um, no." The man said turned around.

"Yeah I do! You were on flight Oceanic Flight 815!" Becker said.

The Man looked at Becker strangely.

"I was?" He asked.

"Yeah, James Sheppard or Jack Ford or something!" Becker said.

"Sorry you must be mistaken." The Man said.

The Man turned around and left the room.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked.

Becker turned to see Abby sat at the Anomaly Detector.

"Nothing." Becker said.

"Oh My God!" Abby said in surprise

Becker looked at her.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked.

"Oh! A Pachycephalosaurus rammed the car I was. Flipped me, Nick and Danny into the river." Becker said.

"You, Nick and Danny? Where was Connor?" She asked.

"Um, he said you needed his help with something." Becker said.

Abby scolded.

She turned around.

"Connor!" She yelled.

Connor (who was on the other side of the room talking to Sarah) looked up at Abby.

Abby stormed off towards him.

Connor looked at Abby in terror before taking off into a run out of the ARC doors.

Abby took chase after him.

"What do you think is up with them?" Sarah asked approaching Becker.

"Oh, Connor lied to us to get out of a Anomaly Incursion." Becker said.

Sarah giggled.

"So, this is the last chapter right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, God-knows what the Producer will have us sing. We got Danny running around the city talking Spanish. Lester in old rags playing with a broom. An annoying little man in a car bothering me while I'm trying to work. And making the boys do disco! What will they have us do this time? Dress up a Mr. Blobby singing the Chuckle brothers theme tune." Becker said.

Sarah laughed.

"Who knows? Maybe we could get a crossover with Little Britain or something." Sarah said.

Becker giggled.

"Yeah, Lou and Andy join the ARC team. _'No Andy you can't go through the Anomaly, it would be right kerfuffle' 'Yeah I know.'_"Becker said.

"Then when Lou turns around Andy runs through then returns seconds later riding a dinosaur!" Sarah said.

"Could you imagine it though? 'Okay, where's the Anomaly?' '_Computer says No..._'" Becker said.

Sarah laughed.

"_Oh no I can't shoot the T-rex, for I am the only gay in the ARC."_ Sarah giggled.

"I'll put it this way. Did you see a Dinosaur?' _'Yeah but no but yeah but no yeah, don't go giving me evils!'"_ Becker said.

"Okay, we need to stop Helen, are you ready? _'Oh No, for I am a Laaadddddyyyy_." Sarah said.

"'I need a Shot Gun! Fast!' '_Okay, Margret! Margret_!" Becker said.

"A-um, are there any else?" Sarah asked.

"Lester's assistant could fancy him?" Becker suggested.

"Enough about Leek, I'm talking about Little Britain!" Sarah said.

Sarah and Becker laughed.

"Okay. What's the name of the new worker again?' _'Call me Bubbles, dear, everybody does._" Becker said.

"Okay, something came through this Anomaly. It could be dust or anything. Any guesses? _Anybody? No? Dust? Anybody? No? Dust? Anybody? No? Dust_?" Sarah said.

"I think that's it now." Becker said.

"Yeah, suppose so." Sarah said.

"Well, I best be getting back to work. Bye Sarah." Becker said hoping off the table.

"Bye." Sarah said.

* * *

"James I've had enough of this!" Jenny yelled.

Jenny was stood in James office front of his desk. She was wearing a hat.

James looked up at Jenny.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I fell asleep at my desk and look what Helen did to me!" Jenny yelled.

"I don't see anything wrong." James said.

Jenny took off her hat.

"Whoa!" James shouted.

Jenny had bright green hair.

"Yeah. Whoa!" She said.

"You slept through that?" Lester asked.

"I want this special to end! I want Helen out of the ARC! And I want to contact my hair dresser!" Jenny yelled.

"Jenny, Calm down." James said.

"No James. I will not calm down!"

"I've been Hit, insulted and now I've got green hair!" Jenny yelled.

"What's with all the noise?" Nick asked entering the room.

"Whoa!" Nick shouted when he saw Jenny's hair.

"Exactly what I said." Lester whispered.

Jenny scolded at Nick and James.

"Normally I would ask what happened but we have more important matters." Nick said.

"What's wrong?" Lester asked.

"The Anomaly at the Zoo has opened again." Nick said.

"The one with the Pachycephalosaurus?" Lester asked.

"The exact same." Nick said.

"Right, to the main room." Lester said standing up.

Lester, Jenny and Nick made their way out his office and down the ramp.

"Is it the same one?" Lester shouted walking down the ramp.

"Yeah." Connor replayed from the Anomaly Detector.

Danny, Becker, Sarah, Abby and Helen where crowded around him.

"Well. Let's get a team down there. Girls stay here. We need some people left for the Special." James said reaching the bottom on the ramp.

"Whoa!" The whole group shouted when they saw Jenny.

"Jenny what happened!" Abby asked.

"Ask her." Jenny said pointing at Helen.

"What did you do to Jenny?" Abby asked approaching Helen.

"This isn't the time! You need to see this!" Connor said.

The group turned to the screens.

"The Anomaly is moving on a fault line. Its first spot was the Zoo now it's in a ASDA Car park. But what worse is..." Connor trailed off.

"Is?" Nick asked.

"Is, if it continues on this fault line it's going to end up opening right inside the ARC." Connor said.

The group was silent.

"Get down there. Lock it, Close it, whatever. Just make sure it doesn't open up in here." Lester said.

"On it." Connor said standing up.

Connor, Danny, Becker and Nick pushed their way out off the crowd and began walking towards the door.

"Connor! Wait!" Abby shouted.

Connor turned around.

"Yeah." Connor asked.

"Be careful. " Abby told him.

"I will." Connor said.

"And remember-"Abby was cut off when the light went off.

"Oh Bollocks." Lester whispered.

Suddenly the lights came back on. The whole group was wearing ether Tuxedos or Red Dress's.

"Match's the hair." Becker and Jenny said.

**Abby: **If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far. Don't worry baby.

**Sarah: **Just call out my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
you don't have to worry

**Both:** 'Cause baby there!

**Jenny and Helen:** There ain't a mountain high enough!

**Abby:** ain't no mountain!

**Sarah:** Ain't no valley low enough

**Jenny:** Ain't no river wide enough

**Helen:** To keep me from getting to you Baby!

**Abby:** Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you You could always count on me darling

**Abby and Sarah:**. From that day on I made a vow

**Jenny:** I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, some how

**Nick and Connor:** 'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough

**Danny and Becker:** Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough

**Lester:** To keep me from getting to you baby!

**All:** Ain't no mountain high enough  
ain't no valley low enough  
ain't no river wide enough

**All:** To keep me from getting to you Baby!

**All: **Ain't no mountain high enough!

**All:** Ain't no valley low enough!

**All:** Ain't no rhythm hot enough!

**All:** To Keep me from Yooouuuu!

**All: **Ain't no mountain high enough!

**All:** Ain't no valley low enough!

**All:** Ain't no rhythm hot enough!

**All:** To Keep me from Yooouuuu!

**All:** AAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhHHHHHHH!

**All:** Nothing can keep me, keep me from you!

**All: **Ain't no mountain high enough!

**All:** Nothing can keep me, keep me from you!

**All: **Ain't no mountain high enough!

* * *

**And so we come to the end! As you can tell I did a bit of a re-mix for this song. I hope you all have enjoyed this, not one of my fic's I'll admit. Oh and Me and Spinosaurus666 are helping InGenWorker write his own Primeval Series set in America, make sure to read it! I might write another one next Children in Need think about it, new characters, new places, new songs! **

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this story!**

**Be honest, if its crap, good, or brilliant! **

**See you next time! XD**


End file.
